Under the stars
by CrAzYdUtChGiRl
Summary: first fanfic so be nice! Hermoine and Ron have a little meeting under the tree next to the lake in their fifht year. Cause really, Ron can not be that insensitive.. I suck at English and in summaries...also in making up story titles


**Hello lovely people who clicked on this story! now, don't be harsh on me because English is not my first language so they will be mistakes in this story! also, this is my first story so give feedback because burning me down to the ground doesn't help me improve:P. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot of this story! Everythin related that is related in this story to the Harry Potter books are owned by the J.K Rowling!**

Hermione was quietly walking down the stairs with her wand lit in one hand and holding the marauders map with her other hand. She was looking at it at saw that Filch and miss Norks were six floors above her so she was safe. She rolled up the map and started speed walking to the door. She opened it and ran outside, to the tree next to the lake. She already saw the red mop of hair, belonging to one of her best friends, Ronald Weasly. He was laying down on the grass, looking up at the sky. She dropped her bag next to her and propped herself up against the tree. Ron turned his head, saw her, smiled and turned his head back up. Hermione turned her head to the sky also and had to stop herself from gasping. The sky was looking beautiful tonight! The moon and all the stars were visible, and se even saw some planets! In London, were she lived, you couldn't really watch the sky because of all the light but here…WOW.

"It is beautiful, isn' t it?" Hermione was shocked to hear Ron speak. She picked herself together and said " yes, it is beautiful to see." Then she felt an hand tug at her wrist. She let herself being pulled down into a laying position. Suddenly she saw an arm in her sight and heard Ron talk in her ear about the stars and what or who they are of were. She couldn' t help it, listening to his voice made her drift off to her thoughts.

This…tradition as you can call it, started two years ago. After the fight they had, they felt they had to make up the lost time (Ron' s words, not hers) and started to hang out without Harry, without his knowing of course. Most of the time, they met at times Harry was training or, like now, extremely late at night, after Harry went to bed. The meetings had increased this year because of harry actually. He was so…depressing and wanting to be alone. So when she or Ron had had it with him, they planned a meeting. Those meetings were always here, under the tree, next to the lake. On these meetings, they sometimes talked, sometimes read (yes, even Ron) and sometimes just looked at the sky, just enjoying each others company.

" Hermione, are you listening to me?" Hermione was pulled back to earth by the boy who had her taken from it in the first place. " I'm sorry Ron, I was…thinking" Ron laughed and said "well, that' s no surprise. What were you thinking about? " Hermione hesitated but then said " about everything, Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, school, you…" Ron looked shocked for hearing that last bit, but quickly changed his facial expression.

"Well," he said, "lets go through that list, shall we? I think I can guess about Harry. Him being all depressed, wanting to be left alone, having the fate of the wizard world resting on his shoulders, him being hated by that whole wizard world, can simply be not on your mind, since it is on my mind too. So Harry is covered. Then you said…Ginny , am I right?" Hermione nodded without saying a thing, looking at him with big brown eyes.

"Ginny is having trouble with that Micheal kid and Umbridge is being a total bitch to her because she is friends with us. Then you still have her lingering crush on Harry and her seeing him being depressed and al is hurting her."

"next person, if you can call it a person, was Voldemort. Now, that one is hard at all…." While he explained to her why she is afraid of Voldemort, she could not help but notice how much he has grown, physically and mentally. When she first met him, five years ago, he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Now he is explaining her feelings exactly! Without her telling him first also! She can't help but smile. Luckily for her, she channeled back to Ron before he noticed her spacing off…again. " that is why you are afraid of our dear Voldie." Ron looked quite proud of himself so she just nodded yes. He was probably right so it did not really matter.

"School, however, is something that I do not understand. Are you not on top of every class you have? " Hermione nodded her head, cleared her throat and started to explain. "I am not afraid of my marks, Ronald, I am afraid of what is going to happen on school if that bat of a woman gets more power then she already has. She is truly a horrible person and I can not help but wonder when Fudge is going to replace Dumbeldore on some ridicules terms and makes her Headmistress! Oh, I am also afraid to fail Defence against the art OWL because we do not train anything!" at this moment she was almost shouting so Ron grabbed her arm and told her to relax. " Hermione, chill!" she was looking at him. "What?" "are you not going to tell me that everything will be alright?" Ron hesitated and then said "Hermione, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Believe me, I would love to tell you that everything will be alright, for you not to worry. But I simply cannot. I cannot look into the future and tell you that. i wish I could, but I can't and I don't want to lie to you about this. The couple of things I can tell you are this. Do not worry about your OWLS, you will pass them with flying colors. The second thing that I can tell you is that Harry and I will be there for you if anything becomes too much. We will be there for you to talk and we will find a way to get rid of that …woman you called her? She teaches DADA, no teacher has ever lasted for a year In that post."

Hermione just looked and nodded and tried to wipe her tears away before Ron could see them . She wasn' t fast enough however because He saw them and reached out to wipe them away. His hand lingered on her cheek and his face came closer. " Also, I don't understand the last item on your list. Me. Do we have a fight that I am not aware of or something like that? " Hermione couldn't think strait. He was way too close but she didn't want him to move away. She couldn't produce a straight answer so she did the only thing that she had wanted to do for the last 2 years. She kissed him, full on the lips.

**So...What do you think? please, please, please, please, please review! you will get imaginary hugs!**


End file.
